


Date Night

by Calvatron



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron





	Date Night

"What exactly is it that normal people do on a date?"

Dick asked the question as he and Barbara were walking down the dimly lit sidewalk. Barbara's response to the inquiry was to laugh. 

"Are you saying that you've never been on an actual date?" she asked. 

"Never. Kinda hard to when you spend your nights wearing a green speedo and prowling around rooftops." Dick answered. 

"I like the speedo." 

"That makes one of us. It chafes. Like, a lot."

"Well, you're the one who designed the thing, Boy Wonder."

"This is true. That aside, I still have no idea what we should do tonight." 

"Getting some dinner might be a good start. I'm starving." Barbara said. 

"Alright." Dick said, scratching his chin in thought. "I think.... I think there's actually a Big Belly Burger around the corner. If that's ok with you." 

"Yeah. That sounds good."


End file.
